mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
The All
The All are a 'race', if that term could be correct, of true neutral beings that hail from a plane that its denizens refer to as Allspace. Every individual All, or "unit", is connected by an overarching hive mind that allows them to share thoughts and sensations; this makes All less a race and more a single entity with a million distinct parts. Each unit created has a well-defined function and purpose within Allspace; not all units are created equal, each only possessing enough reasoning capability, sensory capacity and physical strength to carry out whatever function it was designed for. Simple units are directed in their actions by more complex ones, and a hierarchy of command dictates each unit's life. Those units that have sufficient capacity demonstrate free will and individuality and are able to distinguish themselves from other units and from All as a whole. This way there is still a degree of chaos within All's thoughts and forms as it can argue with itself and evolve new ideas and physical structures. Some units are capable of merging or dividing physically to achieve different forms, abilities and reasoning capability. All is supremely xenophobic and internally focused and their plane is impossible to breach using regular magic, making them functionally unheard of in the other planes. All was historically completely unaware of other planes even existing until they were accidentally drawn onto Materia for a short period. After learning of these other creatures, All became convinced that the Outer and Inner Planes were created mistakenly by them from fragments of All that were malfunctioning or discontent and exiled to the periphery of their domain to be ignored and forgotten, where they eventually grew into these distinct planes. Part of All wishes to see these other planes destroyed and reintegrated into Allspace, fixing their mistake; the majority is currently content to continue ignoring a messy, uncomfortable problem. On Materia, only the channeled power of an ascendant seems to have a noticeable effect on the All. Even the weakest, most simplistic units are extremely resilient to physical harm or mental manipulation. What is worse is the stifling, horrific aura they project: their passive presence is so alien and anathemic to the world that it 'fixes' the very fabric of space, freezing creatures, objects and even the very air into a colourless state of stasis. Creatures feel overwhelming terror before they are fixed in place, neither alive nor dead. The only known way to reverse this is to remove the All from the area. Known Unit Forms Complete The form known as Complete is a creature that has no legs but four spindly, over-jointed, 6-fingered arms that are arranged evenly about its robe-draped torso. Its head sits atop a thin neck and possesses four flat, noseless faces, no hair and no ears. Each face has only a single, large, central eye that stares without expression, and a lipless, diamond-shaped, unmoving mouth. Its entire body is smooth and quite hard, though this seems to not impact its mobility in any way. A Complete can divide into four Aspects. Two Completes can combine into an eight-faced creature known as Coupled, which possesses much greater power. Four Completes can combine into a massive 16-faced creature known as Abundance. Completes are one of the more common forms of All: the lowest-powered, least-specialized units capable of free will. Completes were the basis of the creatures that became the Managers of the Few. Aspects The forms known as Aspects appear as two-dimensional versions of Complete: they have only two faces and two arms, each possessing only 3 fingers. Their torsos are flattened, and they appear to have similar, yet dramatically weakened, powers to Complete. There are four unique Aspects and each embodies a single alignment; though they appear to have personality, they are much more mentally simplistic than Completes and do not truly possess individuality. Piece, the Aspect of Good, has pure white robes, softened features and has a gentle demeanour compared to the others. It holds its arms in a palm-upward, pleading gesture at all times, and seems to prefer talking over fighting, possibly being entirely pacifist. It seems eternally confused as to why people would struggle in the face of the All. Shred, the Aspect of Evil, has pure black robes and harsh features. It attacks mercilessly when threatened, and holds little regard for the opinions of other creatures. Fraction, the Aspect of Law, is uniformly grey and seems to be made entirely of right angles, and it moves itself rhythmically and stiffly, as though made of clockwork. It has little understanding of emotion, and has a need for logic and routine. Shard, the Aspect of Chaos, appears to be made of messy graphite: a child's poorly penciled drawing. Its joints and edges are indistinct, and it moves awkwardly and often. It appears to have a terrible attention span. Two Aspects can combine into an Incomplete: a double-sided creature that shows the combination of traits shown by the two Aspects that form it. Share and Response Share is one of the weakest units: a small, spiky ball with a central eye. It has no mental capacity and is incapable of emitting the aura that other All possess, though it projects just enough to allow it to stay anchored permanently in one location, collecting information that is relayed to All. Like most other units, they are very resistant to destruction; they seem to be hollow if broken open. Responses are the counterparts of Shares: thin, white worm-like creatures that would be about 2 feet in length if they weren't permanently coiled and kinked into smaller shapes. While Shares collect visual data, these units collect auditory data to compliment it. Tens of thousands of abandoned Shares and Responses became the Eyes and Ears of the Few. Conglomerate When a large number of Shares gather, they can combine into a Conglomerate: a massive singular eye with a multitude of smaller eyes branching off of tentacles all around it. It can float lazily about and possesses a variety of magical spells. Component A strange spider-like creature with a vast number of arms. It can solidify into a stone-like relief of itself, allowing it to grow even more arms that can spread out to make silvery, unbroken walls. These walls, in addition to being structural, act as a transport system for All who can be passed down within them to cover distances quickly. Arms can pull away from the wall, leaving gaps but allowing the Component to grab nearby intruders or accept travelers. Banish Banish is perhaps the most unique All unit ever to exist as a part of Allspace. Designed to compartmentalize the knowledge and perspectives All gained from their time on Materia, as well as to gain further insight into the other planes, All recognizes Banish's importance yet loathes that they require him at all, making him a pariah for his Materian-like mindset. He is eternally bound to the Director of the Few. Other FormsCategory:Race The towering spherical Absolute is formed from huge featureless faces and grasping arms large enough to grab humans like dolls. It can draw things towards it at a command and floats just above the ground, pushing through obstacles like they weren't there. The floating fountain-like Totality is filled with a substance visually similar to mercury that flows through it. It has extreme arcane power, able to cast any spell known by All. If its liquid is spilled, however, it loses its strength and casting ability. Other All have been seen, including a thin, ashy Complete-like creature consumed by intense flame; a stocky, polygonal creature reminiscent of a rhino; and a thin, slimy Incomplete that secreted a poisonous fluid.Category:Race